The use of beds in family dwellings, apartments, dorm rooms or military barracks is ubiquitous yet bedsteads are usually very limited in their scope of configurability. Each sleeping area has its own unique characteristics for a bedstead to conform. The environment of the sleeping area may also have to oblige other furniture or living needs. Mattresses too come in a variety of sizes and models to which the bedstead must conform for proper use. Most important is the desire to configure a bedstead in an arrangement suitable to the individual needs and wants of the user that present day bedsteads fail to provide. It is consequently a difficult task to search for a bedstead that will meet all of the requirements dictated by sleep area characteristics, mattress design and user predilection.
As the users situation changes the inflexible nature of most bedsteads requires their replacement or irreversible modification. What is needed is a bedstead which can be comprised from sets of simple adjustable elements that allow even an unskilled user to configure a single or multiple bedstead to the requirements of its surroundings, mattress specifications and individual design preference. The chosen configuration should be able to perform the function of supporting the mattress/s and user/s in a safe and reliable fashion while also fulfilling the practical needs of the functional environment and the aesthetic desires of the user.